Germany and the tale of sad potato
by NuggetSaurus
Summary: Oneshot. Prussia tells a bedtime story to little Germany. Rated to Kplus because that potato might be a little depressed.


Prussia had always find that Germany was easy child. He was quiet, playing with his dogs outside, leaving Prussia do his jobs in peace. He was always well-behaved, never complained anything about Prussia's doings.

Today, coming home from meeting with Spain and France, Prussia wobbled in his house, ___little _drunken. After searching his keys for a while, he managed to get into house and found very tired soon-to-be-in-his-human-age-five-year-old little boy sitting on sofa, his little puppy's head on his lap. Germany's blue eyes meet Prussia's red ones, on the border of being awake. Prussia looked at the cuckoo clock on the wall, feeling little guilty to let his baby bruder wate so long.

The blond one on the sofa raised his hands, begging to be picked up. Prussia scooped him up onto his arms. Germany buried his face on his big brother's neck, letting a huge yawn out.

"What take you so long?" the little boy asked.

"I was with my friends, and we forget the time", he mumbled back, teetering into Germany bedroom. He put the boy on his bed, and went to wardrobe, searching a pyjama for night.

"Big bruder, tell me a story", came a small voice from the bed. Prussia froze, his mind scanning what he had just heard. Have Germany never ask him to tell story?

_No._

"Umh- okay..? What would you like to hear?" he asked, hiding a little belch in his fist.

"I don't know, just tell me a story", came the answer.

___Mein Gott_, Prussia tought when he sat down on the bed, next to Germany, lifting him up to sit on his lap. The smaller one relaxed and Prussia leaned his back on the wall behind him. His drunken mind worked faster than his brains as he began to tell the story;

"Once upon at time there was- umh... a Potato, yes Potato, what didn't see anything", Prussia stopped at this point. Oh, this had started well... Bur Germany didn't seem to mind.

"It just felt something tight and wet around it. It felt good", Prussia smirked, finding this very perv. Luckily, Germany didn't get it.

"The days went on. The Potato grew and felt starch flow in itself. Then, one day, the dirt moved and suddenly it saw everything. The blue sky and green trees, the garden plot and black soil. A hand catch it and trew into bucket. A warm airflow vibrated Potato as it fell down along with other potatoes. A long journey to some place start. It was also beginning to way into pot",

"The bag was poky when potatoes crouch against each others. They had been there over three days, and it was unpleasant. Potato was sure about that it would perspire if it had armpit. Then the bag rustled and it filed on the air. swinging was horrible, and Potato fished that it would end. Finally, about two hours later tha bag ripped open and potatoes throned on the sink. In it small mind Potato was horrified, and it couldn't do anything else than lie still along the other potatoes.

One by one potatoes raised from the sink. Potato felt something huge squeeze around it. Running water washed it, and then something cold and sharp landed on potatoes brown, half muddy surface. Blade began to move back and fort at fast tempo. It ticked and in it small mind Potato laughed.

But peeling didn't end. Potato started to worry. It didn't feel nice anymore, and soon it was shrink at last quarter it original shape. Potato might have cried, but it was impossible, after all, it was just a potato. Then the hand throw Potato roughly back in sink.

Other potatoes laughed to it and pointed it with their invisible hands. Potato was shamed. Shamed a lot. It was green! Oh horrible! It has betrayed the humankind and itself. It had failed it life at potato. Potato felt guilty and it decided to end it life. But it was impossible! Potatoes can't do suicide. So, Potato lived in compost in self-reproach in deep depressing until it was chanced into dirt.

The end", Prussia ended his story. Germany on his lap sifted and looked up to his bruder.

"That was one of the awfullest stories that I ever had heard", little boy said.

Prussia smiled when he tucked Germany under his covers, the giving a sloppy, probably really disgusting smelling kiss on his forehead and leaving at the room.

At next morning he woke up with a horrible headache. As he search painkillers from bathrooms closet, he heard murmuring from the kitchen.

"...and don't worry, we don't hate you, even if you are little green", Germany had bent down and speaking to potato in his hand. Prussia smiled and went to brush his teeth.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, my first published story. Hope it wasn't bad :PP**

**I think that there is way too little fics about bruder Prussia and chibi Germany, so I decided to write my own.**

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own that Potato.**


End file.
